starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
An Old Friend
250px|thumb|Het centrum van het IBC 250px|thumb|Padmé treedt de kluis van het IBC binnen An Old Friend is de vijfde episode van het bonusseizoen van The Clone Wars. Het was oorspronkelijk voorzien om te worden uitgezonden in Seizoen 5. Introductie As the war between the Republic and the Separatists intensifies, many are driven from their home planets, and it is up to Senator Amidala to secure aid for them. All eyes turn to the Banking Clan and the planet Scipio. In an effort to remain independent from the Republic and the Separatists, all operations are divided and money transactions are performed in a neutral zone surrounding the Main Vault. For operations to continue there must be NO WAR on Scipio. However, worry about the stability of the Banking Clan is brewing within the Republic as the wellspring of money may be in jeopardy.... Synopsis Padmé Amidala reist naar Scipio met Nix Card om de problemen rond het IGBC op te lossen en begeeft zich in een neutrale zone. Ze wil credits voor de Republic opnemen en komt horen waarom de overdracht nog niet is gebeurd. Wanneer ze voor de Core Five verschijnt, stellen zij Rush Clovis voor om te fungeren als tussenpersoon. Hij wil Amidala bijstaan, maar Amidala wil daar niets van weten aangezien Clovis een verrader is van de Republic. Niemand heeft ondertussen in de gaten dat Embo Amidala schaduwt met een seeker. Clovis bezoekt Padmé in haar verblijf 's nachts en waarschuwt haar voor de problemen. Hij zegt dat de rekeningen van het IBC leeg zijn en dat ze geen geld meer kunnen lenen. Hij stelt voor om in de kluis op zoek te gaan naar bewijzen voor het bedrog. Embo ziet echter het gesprek en vuurt op Clovis, niet op Amidala. Clovis weet te veel geheimen en weet dat hij opgejaagd wordt. De Muuns aanvaarden om Amidala toe te laten tot de kluizen, maar Clovis moet ter plaatse blijven. Hij overhandigt Teckla Minnau een apparaat om een kortsluiting te veroorzaken, waardoor Padmé de tijd heeft om het bewijs te kopiëren. Teckla begeeft zich naar een krachtcentrale en bevestigt het apparaat waardoor er een kortsluiting ontstaat. Maar Embo hield haar in de gaten en schiet haar neer. In de kluis kan Amidala de nodige data kopiëren zonder dat de raad dit in de gaten heeft. Ze doet alsof ze woedend is over dit voorval. In Clovis' villa zien Padmé en Clovis dat de rekeningen effectief leeg zijn. Kort daarna arresteren de Muuns Padmé op verdenking van diefstal. Op Coruscant worden Anakin Skywalker en R2-D2 naar Scipio gestuurd om Amidala vrij te krijgen met een T-6 Shuttle. Amidala wil dat Anakin naar Clovis' villa meegaat om het bewijs mee te nemen. Anakin begrijpt niet dat Amidala Clovis nog vertrouwt naar wat er met haar gebeurde op Cato Neimoidia, eerder tijdens de Clone Wars. Clovis' villa is overhoop gehaald, maar Clovis heeft zich kunnen verbergen. Het weerzien tussen Clovis en Anakin verloopt niet van een leien dakje. Wanneer Anakin, Padmé en Clovis willen vertrekken, neemt Embo hen alweer onder vuur. Anakin kan net op tijd de schoten zien aankomen. De Kyuzo Bounty Hunter schiet een van de motoren van het voertuig stuk en Padmé moet het als een slee zien te gebruiken. Embo achtervolgt hen op zijn Kyuzo War Helmet. Embo schiet op ijspegels om zo de route te blokkeren, maar Padmé bestuurt het voertuig door de sneeuw. Anakin geeft hen dekking met zijn lightsaber. Uiteindelijk kan Anakin Embo met een Force Push wegstoten en kan R2-D2 hen komen redden met de T-6 Shuttle. Embo bericht aan Darth Sidious wat er is gebeurd. Sidious antwoordt dat hij de zaken vanaf nu zelf in handen zal nemen. Index Personages *Padmé Amidala *Rush Clovis *Teckla Minnau *Darth Sidious *Embo *Marrok *R2-D2 *Palpatine *Nix Card Bron *SW-Union *An Old Friend op SW.com category:Televisie